A Collection of ShadAmy Oneshots
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: Every chapter holds a small love story between a dark hero and an innocent rose...A gift to all ShadAmy fans. DISCONTINUED.
1. Promise

Hello, folks. It's me again with another new ShadAmy fanfic. But since it's close to Valentine's Day, I thought that I would make a story with a collection of one shots of my favorite Sonic couple. So yeah, every chapter is a different one shot, remember that. Ok, so here is the first one! Hope you enjoy! P.S., I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

Note: This first one definitely takes place in the cutscene of SA2B, but with a little different touch to it. Just to let you know…

_**

* * *

**_

Promise

The end was near. Time was moving fast, and everyone could feel it. In order to save the planet and themselves, Sonic and the others teamed up and headed to the Cannon's Core. However, both the Heroes and the Anti-heroes were missing someone. From the Hero Team, Amy Rose was walking through every corridor on ARK. Of course, everyone took off after they teamed up to stop the Space Colony from crashing towards Earth. Another bad thing about her situation was that she was lost.

"Once, again, I have been left behind", she crossed her arms with frustration. "I mean, I know I'm not strong enough, but I'm sure there is something that I can do to help everybody out. Even Sonic…" She stopped once she saw a familiar black and red hedgehog looking out a wide window. _'Is that…?'_ she said in thought. _'It's Shadow! What is he doing? And how come he's not helping anyone?'_

Lucky for her, he didn't know that she was far behind him. His mind was too busy being wrapped up with vengeance. Everything was all going according to plan. This was what he wanted. All of this was for his fallen friend…Maria.

'_Soon enough…Maria',_ he clenched a fist. _'Those humans will pay for what they've done.'_

Still standing from her distance, Amy let a lump down her throat. It was just her and Shadow, alone in the same room. She wasn't just nervous, she was a bit frightened. Although, she didn't scared of him when she hugged him from behind by accident on Prison Island. Even so, she didn't know much about him. She wasn't even sure if she should go near him. But there was something that she had to do. There was no doubt that he was strong, so he could be a big help to everyone. But what if he doesn't want to do it? As far as Amy could tell, she didn't want to force him, considering that she didn't want to get on his bad side.

'_I know he looks scary, but there is no time for that',_ she thought with a sense of courage. _'Maybe I could talk to him and hopefully he'll understand what's going on, yeah. Besides, I can't just stand here and do nothing.'_ Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the hedgehog until she was directly behind him. "Um…" she tried to speak. The dark hedgehog looked over his shoulder with his red eyes.

"Oh, it's you", he spoke with no emotion. "What do you want?"

"Um…" The pink hedgehog took another deep breath. "You know what's going on, right? Well, everyone is going to stop the ARK from crashing towards Earth. And I think you should help them out. They need you, I know they do", she explained.

"…Sorry, but I can't do that", Shadow looked out the window again.

"Well, why not?"

"It's all going according to plan. It will only be a matter of time before that wretched planet is destroyed. So what's the point of saving it?"

"I'm sure there is some way", Amy rubbed the back of her head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, don't you care?"

"No", the black and red hedgehog replied as he narrowed his eyebrows. "After all they did 50 years ago, why should I bother trying to help them?" he clenched his fists.

"…I never thought that you would have so much hatred against Earth", the female hedgehog rubbed her left arm as she looked away. He didn't reply or even looked at her. _'So all of this is for revenge, I see.'_ She let out a small sigh. "Shadow, I understand if you're angry, but that was a long time ago. True, some people are selfish, but not all of them."

"And how do you know?" the Ultimate Life Form crossed his arms.

"I have met a few. And they're quite nice. All I can say is…that everyone is different. There are some good guys and there are some bad guys, wherever you go. But they're not all that bad."

"If that's the case, then why did they kill Maria? Why did they do all of the damage here?"

"I…can't say for sure."

"Then so be it."

This idea wasn't working very well for Amy. She knew for sure that it was going to be difficult. On the other hand, she was beginning to feel sorry for Shadow. Even though the incident happened in the past, it still affected him to this day. All he wanted to do was to avenge Maria and get back at the humans that attacked this Space Colony. If only he could look into his heart and see how everything is on Earth now. There are so many things that he could learn about them, but he's showing a sign of rejection. Then something came up in Amy's mind.

"So once you destroy the planet, what are you going to do then?" Just as she thought, the black hedgehog began to ponder to himself.

"I might as well stay here and protect this ARK", he answered. "As long as I'm here, no one would touch this place again."

"But do you wish to be alone for the rest of your life?" Amy asked another question. "I mean, what's wrong with having new friends? You won't forget about Maria and I know it. And yet, nothing is going to bring her back to life-"

"That doesn't matter", Shadow turned to her furiously, making her shiver. "All that matters to me now is that I will avenge her, no matter what. That way her soul can rest peacefully and the pain will disappear", he glared at the window again. "Besides, you don't know much about me or Maria anyway."

"…I do now", the pink hedgehog fiddled with her fingers. After all, she did watch Professor Gerald's diary earlier before she was left behind.

"Hmph, well, it doesn't matter now. You might as well take one last look at your beloved planet." He suddenly felt a tug on his left arm. Of course, it was the young hedgehog. Before he could yell at her, he noticed something. He saw her tears making their escape from her eyes.

"Please, Shadow, don't do this", Amy begged, trying to hold in her sobs. "There are so many things that I haven't done and I want my home planet to be alive in order for me to do so. If you want, I can show you that not a lot of people are bad as you say they are. But all I need you to do is to help everyone save the planet."

"Crying won't do anything to me", the cold-hearted hedgehog gazed at the window once more.

"Oh, please, Shadow! I beg of you! Give them a chance!" cried the pink hedgehog as she hugged his arm and placed her forehead on it so she could let out her tears.

The dark hedgehog never thought that she loved the Earth so much. And yet, those words…Has he heard them before? He felt his head as he closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

(Flashback)

**"Maria!" he yelled at the sight of his only friend collapsing to the floor.**

**"Shadow…" the blonde girl turned to him with a smile. "I beg of you…Please…Do it for me."**

**"What?" Shadow whispered to himself.**

**"For all the people…on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy", the little girl said with a couple tears in her eyes. "Let them live their dreams." **

**"Their dreams…?"**

**"Yes, their dreams, Shadow. And I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world."**

**That statement made the hedgehog widened his eyes a little. Is this why he was created? Was his ultimate duty supposed to protect the planet Earth? **

**"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…" Maria gathered the strength to pull the lever. And there, she watched him flee the ARK in an escape pod.**

**(End of flashback.)**

* * *

He opened his eyes once that glimpse was over. What has he done? Was that the real promise from Maria through the entire time? All of the feelings of hatred and vengeance distracted him from his real purpose. For once, he felt ashamed of himself. This wasn't what Maria wanted.

'_That was my promise to her…And I must keep that promise',_ he let a small tear fall out of his right eye. _'It was what Maria wished for…How could I've been so stupid?'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when heard the pink hedgehog sniffling with more tears. He could tell that he was breaking her heart. Gently, he lifts her chin up and wipes her tears with his thumb. She stopped crying after that.

"Shadow?" she said with curiosity and confusion.

"I understand everything now. My true promise."

"What?"

"I must get going", the black and red hedgehog pulled his arm away from her. "I have to keep my promise to Maria." He made his way to the door and stopped. "…And you."

Amy's ears twitched when she heard those words. Before she said anything, he was gone. Did he really change his mind? And what was the look in his eyes after he wiped her tears? So much confusion was traveling through the pink female's head, and she had no idea why. And the way he spoke to her…What was meant by it?

"Shadow…" she whispered. A smile came up on her face. "Thank you."

Sometime later, the entire madness was over. The ARK was stopped and the world was saved. Amy and the others cheered for the two hedgehogs' victory. Not too long after that, Sonic walked in.

"Hey, look! It's Sonic!" Tails turned to him with gladness.

"Way to go", Knuckles gave him a thumb's up.

"Hmph", Dr. Eggman crossed his arms and looked away.

"Wait a second…" Amy saw the look on Sonic's face.

"Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked. The blue hedgehog gave her one of Shadow's golden bracelets. "Is he…?"

"…I'm sorry to say this, but…He is", Sonic nodded.

Everyone had the look of shock on their faces. How could that have happened? The Ultimate Life Form was really dead? Rouge walked to the large window as she wiped a couple tears. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other with their jaws dropped. Eggman shook his head, thinking that it shouldn't have happened. Amy lowered her head with sadness. She never got the chance to thank Shadow for understand her feelings and making his promise to her. Plus, she was starting to like him a little. The blue hedgehog took notice the look on her face and walked to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"…Shadow", Amy said in a deep whisper. Letting out her cries, she wrapped her arms around Sonic and placed her head on his chest.

"Amy…" the blue hero rubbed her back. "I know you're sad but…He did what he had to do. And…he saved us all."

"I know but…For some reason, I…I can't explain it, I…"

"Shh, no more tears", Sonic gave her a hug.

Something felt strange about his hug. This has never happened before, and somehow…Amy didn't feel right about this. What was this feeling? It seems different than being around Shadow. Wait…Could she be in love with both Shadow and Sonic? Now she felt bewildered. Even so, she never wanted to experience a loss of a friend, not ever.

"Here", Rouge held out the bracelet. "I think it's best if you keep it forever."

"Hm?" Amy stopped crying and looked at the bracelet. She slowly takes it. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go home", Sonic released her and followed the others out the door.

"Kay", she nodded. She looked at the bracelet and then at the window. Sighing to herself, lowered her head with sadness. But then, she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up and gasped at the sight of Shadow's ghost. "Shadow? Are you…?"

"…Thanks", he spoke. "I appreciate your help."

"You do?" He nodded.

"Yes. Without you, I wouldn't be able to realize Maria's true wish. So therefore, I am grateful for your help."

"Are you…" Amy wiped her tears. "…gone forever?"

"Not exactly", Shadow's ghost answered. "True I get to be with Maria again, but that doesn't mean that you'll lose me."

"Shadow…"

"I'll always be with you. Remember that." He swoops in and brushes his lips upon Amy's, eyes shut.

'_What…?' _Amy felt confused. _'I can't feel his lips, and yet…I can sense his feelings.'_ She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. A couple seconds later they pulled apart.

"Farewell…" With that said, Shadow disappeared.

"…Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog", Amy held the bracelet to her chest.

"Hey, Ames, are you coming?"

"Huh?" She looked back and sees Sonic standing at the exit. "Yeah, let's go." She walked out of the room and returned home with the others.

No matter many days have passed since the ARK battle, Amy would still think about her dark hero…The one who saved the world…Shadow the Hedgehog…

* * *

Ok, guys, I'm done. Yes, I know that was sad, but hey, at least he'll always be in her heart. =) And yes, I couldn't resist using some quotes from the game's cutscene itself. Like I said, I decided to add some different touches to it and all that. But rest assured, my next one shot will be better. R&R please. Thank you!


	2. Dance with Me

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! And here is a new ShadAmy one shot. Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.

_**

* * *

**_

Dance with me

February 14th, Valentine's Day. It was the time of the year when couples get together and spend the entire day of romance. But the best part about today was that a party was going to be at the city hall, of course to celebrate the holiday. Even if people didn't walk in with dates, they might find someone. However, there is one person who had high hopes for tonight. And her name was Amy Rose. All day, she has been looking for the right dress and tried to fix her hair in order to look good for the party. Her mission was to dance with her blue hero and experience her first kiss with him.

"Oh, Sonic", she sighed dreamily as she brushed her hair. "I can't wait to see you there. Then we can finally become a couple." Before she left to go to the party, she decided to see how she looked in the mirror. Her hair was up with a bun in the back and two bangs coming down to her face. She had on a short cherry blossom pink dress with sparkles and matching heels. As for make-up, she wore mascara, light pink lipstick, and some glitter on her cheeks. Feeling like she was ready, she left her house.

Inside the city hall, the main foyer was decorated with hearts all over the place. There were heart lights (that included the disco ball), cakes, and the tables and chairs had heart designs on them. Many people arrived there and began to dance to some pop music. Amy made it safely and saw her good friends, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Cream, Vanilla, Silver, and the Chaotix. All of the guys were wearing tuxes while the girls had on their dresses. Blaze had on a long lavender dress with a ruby necklace and earrings. Cream had on a short orange dress with a peach colored tulip clipped to it. Her mother, Vanilla, only wore a long badge dress with long sleeves.

"Hey, guys!" she waved once she reached to them.

"Whoa!!" the boys had their jaws dropped in shock.

"Ahem!" Blaze nudged Silver by the stomach. "You're my date, remember?"

"Oh, right, my bad", the white hedgehog rubbed the back of his head.

"You look beautiful, Amy", Cream complimented.

"I agree", her mother nodded.

"So who are you getting all pretty up for?" Vector nudged the pink hedgehog on her arm playfully.

"Simple", she smiled. "I'm doing all of this for Sonic." She noticed that everyone else was looking at each other with worries. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing", Charmy chuckled with a goofy grin.

"Actually-" Espio spoke but was cut off when the DJ began to play 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Donnis.

**A Red Wine  
Konvict  
Gaga**

**I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

"Ooh, I love this song!" Amy gasped with joy. "C'mon, let's go!" she grabbed Tails and Knuckles and pulled them to the dance floor.

"Um…Let's go join them I guess", the chameleon cleared his throat.

"I kinda feel bad for Amy", the purple cat crossed her arms. "If she finds out that Sonic's coming here with a date, she might flip or have an emotional breakdown."

"Let's just give her the time of her life before that happens!" Vector suggested and pushed everyone else to where their friends were.

**(Chorus): ****  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

In the middle of the dance floor, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were enjoying the song as they danced. The fox was doing the robot as the echidna did the worm. Amy watched them and laughed. Soon enough, she saw the rest of her friends and began to have a good time. Although Blaze and Silver went somewhere further from them so they could dance with each other. Vector was trying to impress Vanilla with his Macarina dance. Charmy started teasing him as Espio rolled his eyes. Cream joined Tails in doing the robot dance.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

**(Chorus)**

Meanwhile, two other anthropomorphic creatures made it to the festivity. However, one of them didn't look like he was going to have some fun. The female got a little frustrated and pulled him in the place.

"Seriously, Shadow, what is your problem?" Rouge asked. She had on a short black strapless dress and heels. Instead of wearing her original make-up, she had on heavy purple eye shadow and red lipstick.

"Why the hell did your bring me here?" Shadow yanked his arm away from her. All he had on was a tuxedo.

"First off, you need to go out more", the white bat pointed out. "And second, you need to get a girlfriend."

"Please, like any girl is good enough for me."

"Well, why not go find her and get to know her?"

"None of them look interesting to me."

"…You're not even looking around."

"Do I care?"

**(Colby O'Donnis): ****  
When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**

The female bat slapped her forehead as she sighed. For an obvious reason, she felt like she was hanging out with a little brat. All she wanted to do was to get him out of his shell and lighten up for once in his life. Still, this was going to take longer than she thought it would.

"Look, just lighten up, ok?" she placed her hands on her hips. "It's Valentine's Day for peace sakes."

"Whatever", Shadow sighed and sat on a chair with his arms crossed still.

"Hey, crack a smile, party pooper." He gave her a death glare. "Fine, whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna see if the Knucklehead is here."

"I never thought that you had interest in him."

"So you've noticed. Do you have someone on your mind?"

"No one."

"Well, you'll find her. Hopefully. Anyway, I'll catch ya later. Be sure not to pick a fight with anyone, aright?" Rouge waved and walked to the dance floor.

"Hmph", the dark hedgehog crossed his legs.

**And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.**

**(Chorus)**

Back with the heroes, they continued to dance together. Amy on the other hand kept looking around for Sonic. Where was he? Has he decided to skip out? That didn't seem like him, considering that he liked to have some fun. What she really hoped was that he didn't have a date with a different girl. Nonetheless, she continued to have some fun.

**Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

Knuckles stopped dancing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was the bat girl. Although he couldn't yell at her since he was surprised by her sexy features.

"Oh, uh, bat-girl, hi", he said nervously.

"You're so cute when you blush", Rouge pulled him away from the others by his tie.

**Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)**

**(Final Chorus)**

No one bothered to notice the echidna's disappearance. They only continued to dance; feeling like it was the best time of their lives. Amy was starting to get worried again. She stopped dancing and went to see if Sonic had made it. But then, she gasped at what she saw. Her hero was at a corner of the dance floor wearing a white tux. And what made Amy shock, sad, and mad was that he was dancing with a female light blue hedgehog. She had curls in her hair, wore a short dark blue dress that reached up to her thighs with matching heels. Since she didn't care who was watching, she had her back placed against her date's body and swayed her hips to the music seductively. Sonic had his arms wrapped around her waist as he followed her moves. He began to kiss her cheek and reached down to her neck.

Amy Rose couldn't believe her eyes. Was he with that girl through the whole time? She didn't know that he had a girlfriend. Maybe that was why her friends seemed worried about her. And this was it. She was deeply heartbroken. There was nothing that she could do now. Sonic was taken by someone else. But what did he see in her that attracted him more than Amy? That didn't matter to the pink hedgehog anymore because she looked for an exit as she wiped some tears.

Back with Shadow, he was still sitting by himself at the table. He did watch everyone dance for a little bit until he got bored. Now all he's been doing was looking at his watch every 10 seconds. Suddenly, his eyes caught on a pink hedgehog rushing out of the place with her face covered. He assumed that it was Amy. He was a bit shocked that she wasn't with the Faker. And yet, he began to feel different. What was it? And how could he stop it? Instead of thinking up some more questions, he got up and went to follow her.

Hurriedly, Amy reached outside and walked to the courtyard where no one could see her. She sat on a bench and sobbed with depression. She has never been so emotionally hurt in her whole life. To make matters worse, she never expected to be hurt by the one she loves. This was her worse day of her life. As she continued to cry, she heard some footsteps. Letting out a small gasp, she looked up. To her surprise, it was Shadow.

"Shadow?" she said with some sorrow in her voice still. He stayed silent as he pulled out a napkin from the square pocket of his tuxedo. He gave it to her and she wiped her make-up off. "Thanks."

"I know it's none of my business, but why are you crying?" the male hedgehog asked.

"Well…It's Sonic. He has a girlfriend."

"That's strange, because I thought you were his girlfriend."

"Unfortunately, I'm not." The black and red hedgehog sat next to her. "Wait…Why are you here?" she turned to him.

"Let's just say that Rouge dragged me here because she thinks that I need to go out more and get a girlfriend", Shadow replied as he crossed his arms. He turned to the young female who had her head down. "How long are you going to act like that?"

"I don't know", Amy sniffled. "Ever since I can remember, I've always loved Sonic. And I kept telling myself that one day he was going to be my boyfriend. I know you think I sound stupid right now, but I'm hurt. I don't think I can open my heart again."

"What makes you think of that? From what I can see is that you only paid attention to one guy and didn't bother to look for some other options."

"But he…he was the only one that I fell in love with."

"Are you in love with him now?"

That question made the Rose think for a moment. What made her fall in love with the blue bastard in the first place? Was it all because he saved her so much? She tried to think of some other good things that he did for her, but nothing came up. Through her whole life, she has been wasting her time on one guy who didn't appreciate her. And heck, he didn't even tell her that he was interested in someone else. Perhaps it was time to move on with her life. It may take a long time to find someone else, but she just had to wait.

"No. Not anymore", she answered. She heard a couple's only music coming from the building and sighed.

**(BGM plays 'Fireflies' by Owl City)**

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare**

For some reason, Shadow couldn't stand to see the Rose so miserable. And heck, he's sitting right next to someone who doesn't have a date like him. Heaving a small sigh, he got up and offered a hand.

"Huh?" Amy looked at him.

"Dance with me", Shadow spoke. After a few seconds, the pink hedgehog took his hand and stood up.

"You sure?" He nodded. With a small smile, she led him to an open space. She her hands on his shoulders. He gave her a weird. "Duh, this is how a boy and a girl dance."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" the Ultimate Life Form raised an eyebrow. By surprise, the pink hedgehog placed his hands on her hips.

"Follow my lead."

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems**

Slowly, Amy began to move side to side as her partner followed. It seemed awkward for both of them, but they began to get used to this. No one else was around. Out under the moonlight and stars was the two of them.

**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock-hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)**

"Is this your first time dancing with a girl?" Amy asked.

"You know the answer to your own question, do you?" Shadow raised his left eyebrow again.

"Oh, um, forget that I asked. Sorry", she looked down a little. Her chin was lift up to see his face.

"I didn't mean it like that. Forgive me." She nodded and continued to dance with him.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
**

Something was building up in Shadow. It was that feeling again. Just what was it? And why does he keep feeling it? He wondered if Amy was feeling the same way. He suddenly felt her shaking and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Amy looked at him. "Oh, I'm just a little cold." To her surprise, the dark hedgehog took off his jacket and helped her put it on. "Thanks." He nodded. The two began to dance again.

**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)**

Amy was starting to feel eccentric about this moment. She never thought that she would be dancing with a dark person like Shadow. Still, she felt safe and sound. Smiling to herself, she placed an ear on her chest and listened to his heartbeat. She felt much warmer this close to him. That made Shadow think to himself some more. His heart was beating a little faster because of her. And yet, he wasn't mad about all of this. He only felt calm and gentle with this girl. After all, she did look beautiful to him. Taking his time, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You're a pretty good dancer", Amy commented as she looked at him.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm the Ultimate Life Form", he replied with a small smirk. She giggled at his comment.

"You're silly. But it's…kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Don't you think so?"

"I consider myself badass, not cute."

"Sure, whatever you say", the pink female giggled again. "Your heart is beating fast."

"Why is it doing that?" Shadow questioned her.

"Maybe it's because your nervous. It happens at times. After all, my heart is beating fast too."

"I see. But there is something else to it. I can't really explain it."

"What do you mean?"

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)  
****[x2]**

"I don't know what it is, but when I saw you earlier, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Wait", Amy stopped. "Do you like me or something?"

"Like you?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Um, do you…Um…" She looked away with a blush.

"Hm", the dark hedgehog smirked at her blush. He lift her chin with his thumb. "Maybe I do."

Shyly, the Rose looked into his eyes. They weren't filled with anger like they were in the past. His ruby eyes were holding onto her emerald eyes deeply. Maybe he does like her after all. Although, she had a feeling that he liked her more than a friend. While she was still, Shadow moved in softly brushed his lips upon hers with his eyes closed. She gasped, because this was her first kiss. True, she always wanted to share her first kiss with Sonic, but this was just right. Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. A moment later, the two pulled away from their kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you", Amy whispered.

"Love? Is that what this feeling is?" Shadow asked as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Yeah", she smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day." He nodded with a short smile.

"Same to you."

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

And so, the two began to share another kiss as they held each other close. This time, they didn't want to let go. For the first time in their lives, they've found love…True love…

* * *

Phew, I'm finally done! Yep, this took me all day to do this. LOL at Knuckles! And Vector, you need to take dance lessons. Aww, such a romantic one shot, isn't it? Although…

(Picks up a book and throws it at Sonic's head)

Sonic: Hey, that hurt!

Screw you, you jerk! Anyway, I don't own the characters nor do I own the lyrics to the songs. And yes, those are my favorite songs. R&R please and thanks. Oh, and have a Happy Valentine's Day! =3 My favorite part of this was when Shadow gave Amy his jacket. Aaw, so cute! And I'm laughing at the part when he says 'I consider myself badass, not cute'. ROLF!


	3. The Knight and his Lady

Wow, I have been gone for a very long time. It is soooo hard to find a freaking job these days, and hell, I've been looking all summer dammit! And fuck, college is around the corner! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! (Sigh), ok, I'm cool. Anyway, here is a new one shot and lemme explain how it is so you won't get confused…

I kinda wanted to try a different setting for this one shot, like in the Medieval times.

Yes, I will be replacing Shadow's and Amy's names to the names that they were given in Sonic and the Black Knight.

Yes, I know, Nimue's the Lady of the Lake and all, but I wanted to give her a different look and features, ok, so just giving you a head's up here.

In case you're wondering why I have been gone for so long, here are my reasons: Job hunting, hiatus, writer's block, laziness, hanging with some people, and now I'm reading a Manga called Special A. There's also an anime show to it, so I'm gonna check that out! =)

And without further ado, enjoy this one shot. I do not own the characters, so don't sue me!

**

* * *

**

_The Knight and his Lady_

Under the midnight sky, a wounded knight named Lancelot was walking through a forest while holding his waist in pain as well as carrying his sword. Not too long ago, he encountered a beast that has been terrorizing the village for at least a month. Knowing that he was one of the Knights of the Round Table, he rose up to the challenge. However, he didn't think that he would suffer any life threatening injuries during that fight. After all, he should be lucky that he is still alive! Unusually, he would enter and leave a battle without a scratch, until now.

Continuing to pant, the knight kept searching for a resting spot. Although he has never been here before, so he might be lost. At least there weren't any other wild creatures around that could attack him, for now. Even so, they wouldn't be as challenging as the beast that Lancelot has just defeated earlier. Blood began to drip from his right hip and shoulder as he continued to look for a way out. Soon enough he came across a mystic looking spring. There were trees with flowers, bright yellow fireflies circling the area, rose bushes, and a small waterfall further ahead. This scenery surprised the brave knight, considering that he has never seen or heard of this place before. Moving the thought of curiosity aside, he placed his back against a tree and slid down to the ground. He then placed his sword on the ground right next to him. After that, helooked at his hand and noticed how much blood he has lost. Not to mention, he began to feel awfully weak. He took off his helmet and gauntlets so that way he could relax a little. But then, his vision began to get blurry. He tried his best not to shut his eyes, but his body was telling him that it was no use. Not a moment too soon, he fell unconscious.

A little while later, a white light was shown in the middle of the spring. The wind began to blow the rose pedals off the bushes and landed on the light's reflection. The fireflies continued to circle around the spring but began to glow brighter. After that, the light rose above the water until it disappeared. At the exact same spot, a mysterious figure stood there. It was a pink hedgehog with long hair that only wore a long shoulder less royal blue dress that reached to her ankles and was barefooted. Her body glowed within the moonlight. She opened her eyes and gazed around her home. Sure it doesn't look different from the night before, but she didn't complain about it. All it mattered was that it was peaceful and magnificent.

As she continued to look around, she suddenly noticed someone sitting under a tree. Filled with curiosity, she walked her way to the stranger so she could get a closer look. She stopped when she was about two feet in front of the unfamiliar person. It was a male black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and wore a suit of armor. The female hedgehog noticed blood leaving the knight's waist and shoulder as she covered her gasp. Even though she has never met him before, that didn't mean she wasn't going to help him out. Getting on her knees and moving a bit closer to the knight, she placed her hands the wounded areas and began to heal him.

Sometime later, Lancelot opened his eyes and looked around. He was a bit shocked that he was still alive and wondered why he didn't feel any pain. However, he stopped wondering what was going on until his eyes landed on a beautiful female hedgehog who was sitting on her knees right in front of him. The first thing that he noticed about her was her shining turquoise eyes. Everything else about her was stunning, but…Who was she? And where did she come from?

"How are you feeling?" the female asked kindly.

"…?" The knight checked himself and noticed that there was no blood at all. "I feel…I feel better for some reason."

"Well, I saw you here and I decided to tend your wounds", the mysterious female replied. "And I also cleaned the blood off of your armor. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, not at all", the knight replied with great manners. "But may I ask who you are?" She giggled a little.

"Tell me your name first."

"Very well then", the black and red hedgehog stood up as she did the same. "I am, Lancelot, one of the great Knights of the Round Table", he introduced himself.

"Hmm…" the pink hedgehog observed him. "Since you told me who you are, I will return the favor. My name is Nimue, the Lady of the Lake", she bowed like a princess.

"Lady of the Lake…?" Lancelot repeated to himself. "Do you live here?"

"Yes. I have been protecting this forest for as long as I can remember."

"I never knew that this forest had a guardian. No one has ever told me about you."

"I only appear at night. And yet, I try to be seen by anyone."

"Why is that?"

"I have magical powers. One of my biggest fears is that someone would come after me or will try to destroy my home. That is why I cannot leave here. I was born to protect this sacred area."

The knight stayed silent after he heard that statement. This was his first time meeting someone very supernatural to him. And yet, he felt a little sorry for her. It must be hard for her to live here and have no one to give her company. The other sad part about her was that she could never leave this place, no matter what. But despite that…

"Do you ever get lonely?" Lancelot asked.

"Most of the time", Nimue fiddled with her fingers.

"Then maybe…I can come here, if it is alright with you." That sentence made the Lady look at him with astonishment.

"You mean it?" He nodded.

"And if you like, I can also protect this forest…and you."

"…I would like that", Nimue smiled. For some reason, she couldn't stop looking at the male hedgehog. It felt like his red eyes were holding her turquoise eyes. She had no idea what this feeling was, but it felt…heavenly.

"Would you like me to stay here with you until dawn?" the knight asked as he moved closer to her.

"Yes", she replied in a soft whisper.

For some reason, Lancelot could not take his eyes off of her. True he has seen many beautiful women in his life, but in his eyes, she was the perfect one. In fact, he has never felt something like this before. But it didn't matter because it was just him and the angelic Lady all alone in the mystic forest. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist in order to pull her close to him and placed his lips upon hers, eyes shut. Nimue was taken by surprise for a moment, but went along to what was going on. She shut her eyes too as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Once the two felt like they were about to run out of breath, they departed and stared at each other.

"Lancelot, what was that?" Nimue asked in puzzlement.

"It's called a kiss", he replied. "It happens when two people are in love with each other."

"So…is this…love?"

"Seems like it", the knight said with a small smirk. The Lady smiled again as she stood on her toes and began to share another kiss with him. He returned the kiss as he caressed her right cheek.

Through the entire night, the two spent time to get to know each other and observed the entire area as they sat near the water. Of course, they shared more kisses every now and then. After all of that, Nimue challenged Lancelot to a game of water tag. If you could see them now, they really looked like they were enjoying each other very much. Although, their night would have to end soon.

It was close to daybreak as the two were in each other's arms sharing another kiss. They soon parted and looked at each other for a moment.

"I must rest now", Nimue stated. "If you want to, you can come visit me again on the next nightfall." The young knight nodded.

"I will."

The Lady was soon released by him and she walked back to her awakening spot. It did amaze Shadow that she had the ability to walk on water. Still, that didn't change his personal view on her. Nimue stopped at her place and looked back. She waved as she was surrounded by the light. Lancelot waved back until he saw her vanish. He looked at the sky and noticed the morning sun rising up. He shaded his eyes.

"Somehow, someway, my life feels like its getting better…" he said to himself.

* * *

Phew! I'm finally done! How did I come up with this you may ask? In my sleep, I kid you not! Well, I'm glad I was able to update. Let's just pray that I can update again on this and on my other current fanfics before I start college. Because if I don't, I'll be trapped within bookwork, tests, and more! And hell, I heard that the first year of college is tough! (Sigh). But oh well, at least I finally updated. Thanks for reading and stay hydrated! Later!


	4. Best Birthday Gift Ever

Holy crap, how long have I been gone? Ok, ok, too long, I know. You guys missed me? =) I know you did. I'm in college right now, so I keep getting tests and homework left and right. Plus, I've been writing a few paper assignments and doing some algebra crap, and other stuff. Not only that, but since its allergy season, I've been getting sick every now and then. At first, they didn't bother me early this week, but now they're trying to come back! NOOOOOO! Damn you pollen and ragweed for making me have bad allergies! Ahem, aside from all of that, I've also been watching three anime shows now…They are **Neon Genesis Evangelion**, **Chobits**, and **Full Metal Panic!** I recommend everyone to check those shows out!

Ok, with all of the explanations out of the way, it's time for a new one shot story! Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Best Birthday Gift Ever

On an early Saturday morning, Amy Rose woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. Murmuring to herself, she moved her hand around, searching for the off button. She eventually shut off the alarm clock and opened her eyes. After letting out a couple yawns and stretching out her arms, she got out of bed and walked to the calendar. She looked at the date and gasped.

"Oh, my god! Today's my birthday!" she said with joy. "And this afternoon's my birthday party! Oh, I hope Sonic will be here", she sighed dreamily. "Anyway, I gotta get everything prepared."

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Amy decided to do some chores around the house. Next, she decorated the living room and kitchen with birthday accessories. With all of that done, she felt the need of a breakfast break. When she got done, she went back to work.

Around 3PM, the house was ready to go. Unfortunately, Amy was still in her pink and red PJ's. Plus, she had only one hour left before her guests would arrive! With all of that in her mind, she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She searched in her closet for something nice to wear for today. Sure she wanted to wear something that would make her blue hero head heels for her, but she didn't want to over do it. After 10 minutes of searching, she finally found the right outfit and went to change.

As soon as Amy got done getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore an unbuttoned black shirt with a pink tank top underneath it, a black leather skirt, and black and pink checkered shoes. She had her hair in a ponytail with a couple bangs hanging in front of her face. For make-up, she only had on light pink lip gloss, a bit of glitter on her cheeks, and mascara for her eyelashes. Satisfied with the looks, she gave her reflection a thumb's up.

**

* * *

**

4:00 PM…

By the sound of the door bell, Amy got off the couch and went to see who it was. She looked through the peep hole and saw a line outside of her house. Of course, it was all of her friends. Smiling to herself, she opened the door.

"Hiya guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Happy birthday, Amy!" her friends said in union.

"Can we party now?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, come on in", Amy let everyone inside. _"Let's see…"_ she pondered as she watched everyone walk in with gifts, food, and other party materials. _"There's Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Big and Froggy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and…"_ she looked out her front door. _"Wait a minute. Where's Sonic? I thought for sure he would be here. Not only that, I couldn't find Shadow, so I wasn't able to give him an invitation."_

"Hey, Amy!" Tails called out for her.

"Huh?" the pink hedgehog looked back.

"What're you waiting for? Let's party!" Vector held up the soda cans.

"Alright, if you insist", Amy smiled as she closed the door and went to join the gang.

Everyone was having fun at the party. There were games, music, and lots of food to eat. Vector, Espio, and Mighty were knocking each other over multiple times as they played a game called Twister. Cream, Tails, and Charmy were having fun playing Rock Band. For vocals, Cream decided to sing. Charmy played the guitar as Tails played the drums. Knuckles and Silver were arm wrestling each other as Blaze, Big, and Froggy watched with bore. Vanilla and Rouge were in the kitchen setting up the table for the birthday cake.

"Hey, Rouge?" Amy popped in the kitchen.

"What's up?" the white bat answered.

"I was wondering, have you or Vanilla seen Sonic or know if he's coming?"

"No clue."

"He might be running late", Vanilla guessed as she looked at the clock. "It's 5:30 right now. I hope he hasn't run into any trouble."

"Ohh", the female hedgehog lowered her smile. "Um…What about Shadow?"

"You invited him?" Rouge turned to her shockingly.

"Well, I couldn't find him, so I was wondering if you told him about the party."

"I did, but he didn't say whether he was coming or not."

At that moment, Amy began to feel a little sad. First Sonic was running late and it might be obvious that Shadow didn't care about her birthday party. Of course she was dying to see Sonic again, but she wanted to get to know Shadow as well. It seemed like she wasn't going to see them today.

"You ok, Amy?" Rouge noticed the look on the hedgehog's face.

"Yeah, I'm-" Amy spoke, but was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll go get it!" she ran to the door. _"Please…Please, let it be Sonic",_ she thought with excitement. When she opened the door, she saw Sonic but he was accompanied by an orange female hedgehog that wore a white halter top, jeans, and white sandals. At first, Amy felt like she was going to explode, but decided to hold it in. "Hey there, Sonic!" she smiled.

"Hey, Amy, sorry I was late", the blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say Eggman was up to no good again and I had to pick up Jamie."

"Since he told me about the party, I brought you a present", the orange hedgehog held up a large box covered with pink wrappings.

"Aww, thanks", Amy took the gift. "Well, come on in, the party's still going", she let them in. As soon as they joined the others, she closed the door and sat the present on the floor. Sighing to herself, she walked through the kitchen so she could go to the backyard.

"Amy?" Rouge noticed her as she was getting the candles.

"I need some fresh air", the pink hedgehog gave her a small smile and went outside.

(Back in the living room…)

"Well, well, who is this young lady?" Mighty examined the orange hedgehog.

"Ahem", Sonic wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist and pulled her close. "This here's Jamie."

"Nice to meet ya", the orange hedgehog waved.

"Wait…" Knuckles widened his eyes. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yep", the couple nodded.

"Well good for you!" the lime green crocodile said gladly.

"Too bad you can't get a girlfriend, Vector!" the bumble bee teased.

"Why you little…!" Vector chased after him. Espio and Mighty sighed at his actions.

"Um, ok?" Jamie watched the two oddly.

"They're weird, but you'll get used to them", Sonic chuckled.

"Hey, we need you to play the guitar, Charmy!" Tails yelled as he watched the bee and the crocodile go around the living room.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Amy…)

The pink hedgehog sighed as she sat on the bench and looked at the area in front of her. Her backyard had one tree, a small pool, and a lot of rose bushes. This was her usual thinking spot, besides her bedroom. She looked at the sky and saw a few clouds covering the sun. For some reason, she began to feel that way. Her heart was broken and now it's covered with sadness. How could Sonic do such a thing? Why would he bring a girlfriend (that she never heard of) to her party? So far, her day wasn't going smoothly. She felt like she needed someone to talk to, someone to give her comfort…No…Someone to give her love. When was it her turn and who would be the guy for her? She could imagine that she might have to wait for a long time for her true love. Yes, she was officially done with the blue boy. Still, it was going to take a while to get over this heartache…

* * *

(Returning to the party…)

Everything was still the same. The guests continued to have a good time nonstop. This time, Silver, Blaze, and Mighty were playing Rock Band as Tails and Cream played Twister. Charmy was still flying away from Vector, Big was playing with Froggy, Espio was at a corner meditating, and Sonic was sitting on the couch with Jaime. With no one looking, the blue hedgehog kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Out of nowhere, the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Charmy rushed to the door.

"No, I'll get it!" Vector went after him.

"Ha-Ha!" the bumble bee beat him to the door and opened it. "Huh?" he widened his eyes.

"Who's at the door?" the crocodile came up behind him. "What the heck? Shadow?"

"Yeah, it's me. Got a problem about it?" the dark hedgehog said rudely.

"No, nothing at all", Charmy and Vector said with fear and moved out the way.

"Hmph", Shadow walked in and looked around. His eyes fell on Faker as he was hugging and talking to an orange female hedgehog. He raised his eyebrow, considering he thought that Amy was his girlfriend. Speaking of which, he went to the kitchen to look for her.

"Well look whose here", Rouge crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Whatever. Where's the girl?" Shadow demanded.

"If you mean Amy, she's outside", the white bat pointed to the backdoor.

Without saying anything, the black and red hedgehog walked outside in order to find the pink hedgehog. All he had was a card inside an envelope. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend a bunch of money on a gift for a girl that he barely knows. He looked to his left and saw the pink feminine sitting on the bench with her face on her knees with her arms wrapped around them. This seemed strange to him because usually she would be in a happy mood. Aside from that, the way she looked with her hair and clothes…she seemed kind of cut. Shadow shook his head, trying to escape his thoughts. He walked to her and shook her on the shoulder.

"What?" Amy said in low tone as she looked up. "Shadow?" she said in shock. "You actually came?"

"For some reason, I felt like it", the dark hedgehog sighed. He looked at her face and noticed that her make-up was wearing off. "You should wash your face."

"Oh, um, I was just um…It was just allergies", the pink teenager wiped the make-up off her face. "Yeah, I forgot that I shouldn't wear too much make-up today and…" She looked at him as he gave her 'I-know-you're-lying' look. "Ok, fine, you caught me", she sighed.

"So", Shadow took a seat next to her. "What's up?"

"You really want to know?" Amy said with curiosity.

"Do you want me not to care?"

Amy stayed silent after hearing that. This was her first time talking to him in a long time. Maybe it was best for her to tell him the truth. After all, she needs someone to talk to and he's here. Still, does he really care about her? Or is he just trying to pass some time so that way he could leave? Nonetheless, the pink hedgehog spoke.

"Well…I am having a good time, but…I just can't believe that Sonic actually has a girlfriend. I thought maybe this year things would be different between us", she explained while trying to hold back her tears. "I feel so…hurt."

"…Its best if you move on", Shadow replied. "All I can say is that he wasn't the one for you. You might as well wait until the right guy comes for you. Maybe he'll treat you better than him."

"Um, yeah, right", Amy nodded nervously. _"Whoa, did he really just say all of that? Everyone thinks of him as a cruel person, but I'm seeing the opposite", _she thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah, here's your card", the dark hedgehog gave her the envelope without looking at her. The pink female slowly took it.

"Can I open it?" she asked.

"That's up to you."

Without hesitation, Amy opened the envelope and pulled out a birthday card. She looked inside and noticed that something was written inside. It read:

_Dear Amy,_

_Happy birthday. I'm not sure all of that means but I guess it's really important to you. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to go since I'm not much a party person. Plus, I didn't know what you wanted for your birthday, so I just got you this card. Even though it's been about a couple years since we last spoke to each other, you still invited me to your parties. I wonder why. After all, I didn't show up the last two times, so I'm curious to know why you still invited me. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Hope you can accept this card as an apology for not being here for you in the past. Forgive me._

_Shadow_

Amy blushed at those words. She looked over at Shadow who was still looking ahead of him. A smile appeared across her face. She felt like it was sweet of him to give her this card and express his feelings with his words. No one has ever written a card like that before. Carefully, the pink hedgehog leaned to the ebony creature and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow was taken by surprise at her actions.

"Thanks, Shadow", Amy smiled and got up. She was about to walk away, but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. "Huh?" she looked at Shadow. "What's up?" To answer her question, he pulled her down and placed his lips upon hers. She froze in shock with a huge blush across her face. This was her first kiss, and it's with Shadow for peace sakes! Netherless, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. A few seconds later, the two departed. "Umm…Why did you…?" Amy asked timidly.

"I just felt like it", the dark hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. "Is there a problem with it?"

"No, not at all", Amy smiled. "That was the best birthday gift ever."

"Hey, we're ready to sing happy birthday", Rouge called out from the opened door.

"Be there in a minute!" the pink hedgehog answered. She looked back at Shadow with another smile. "Why don't you come inside? There will be cake for everyone."

"You sure?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Pretty please?" Amy said with her shining eyes.

"Very well then", Shadow stood up.

"Great!" Amy took his hand and led him back inside.

Through the rest of the day, everyone sang happy birthday to Amy, had a huge feast and then left for home. The only ones left were Amy and Shadow. They sat on the couch looking at the mess the guests left behind.

"Wow, I have a lot of cleaning to do", the birthday girl spoke.

"Need some help?" Shadow looked at her.

"That would be nice", Amy rested her head on his shoulder. "But first, I want to stay here with you." At that moment, the two began to share a passionate kiss.

* * *

Phew! I'm finally done. My hands hurt now and I need a break. Well, I did the best I could, since it's been a while since I've been here. Now it's back to doing homework. (Sigh). I'm not sure when I'll post up another chapter, probably another month or so. We'll see. Until, keep reviewing, keep reading, and keep enjoying this fanfic. Thanks for reading, R&R!


	5. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
